Toon Wrestling:INCWF Braw Zone
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Toons Fight in Phoenix, Arizona INCWF Champion Raymon Cowre VS Colley Dogstar


Wlecome to Storm is Thorn in American West Arena, Phoenix, Arizona   
  
WWF Hardcord Title Mach   
Champion Rob Vam Dam Vs Test   
  
IWCF Hardcord Title Mach   
Champ Whiteout VS Chris Jerico   
  
IWCF Intocontal Championship Mach   
Champ LE Tang VS Buster Bunny   
  
IWCF US/Europien Championship   
Champ Dragon Hawn VS Tails   
  
CTWF Tag Team Championship   
Champs Speedy and Gudio (/W Polly, Lucesle and Good Bird) VS Damiam and Big Cheese  
  
CTWF Inctocontal Championship 4-way dances  
Champ Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse VS Daffy Duck VS Donal Duck   
  
CTWF Hardcord Championship   
Wescott Vance Atticas VS Peck   
  
IWCF, CTWF, FMW, and WWF Womens Championship   
Champ Fifi Lafume-Armington VS Sally Acorn-Hedgehog  
  
CTWF Africa Championship   
Champ Razor Armington VS Sonic Hedgehog   
  
Maine Event IWCF World Championship   
Champ Raymon Corwer VS Colly Dawgstar   
  
JR: Wlecome to Storm is Tron From American West Arena, Phoenix Arizona hoemtown of the Phoenix Firebirds (Le Tang and Whiteout)   
  
The King: These Fans are chearing there hometown hearos.   
  
(BGM: Detroit Lighting Theam Music: Ride the Lighting)   
Crow: YAAAAA!   
  
JR: The Owner is coming down with Fifi to talk about the machies.   
  
(BGM: The Nature Boy Music)   
  
The King: Here come the owner of 50% owner of the WWF Rick Frae   
  
Alexander: Hay Phoenix let me get a say on this Ole!   
  
Crowd: Ole!   
  
Alexander: Areba LaRaza!  
  
Crowd: Areba LaRaza!   
  
Alexander: Yo This is will be a championship night the Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin will get a rest for Revinge on Decmeber 8, 2001.   
  
Crowd; Yaaa!   
  
Alexander: All the championship maches will be no interfernes If the wrester from IWCF, CTWF, AAA,WWF,FMW and UFC or outside interfenerts will be spupendet or sriped out of there titles becuse I want to be a fair machtes unlike Venice McMahon ecept for test and Chris Jerico because this is punshment for them so this will be a handecap macth for the WWF Hardcord and ICWF Hardcord Mach.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
Alexander: Now let my bussiness Partner Rick Fare take the mike.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
Rick: Woo! Mr. Lighting I will make sure the wrestlers will not interfied the maches.   
  
Alexander: Tank You Crowd for being hear.   
  
(BGM: Ride the Lighting)   
  
JR: The first machup is WWF Hardcord Title Rob Vam Dam Vs Test   
(Commercal Break)   
  
(BGM: Rov Vam Dam Music)   
  
Lenda Garces: From Battle Crek, Michigan he is the WWF Hardcord Champion Rob Vam Dam.   
  
Crowd: Rob Vam Dam!  
  
JR: Welcome back The Crowd love RVD.   
  
The King: Well yah RVD is the most popular Wrester in the world.   
  
(BGM: Test music)   
  
Lenda Garces: The Changer From Tornto, Canada Test   
  
(BGM: Scott two Hotty Music)   
  
Lenda Garces: From Portland, Maine Scottey Two Hotty   
  
The Sing apred (Hardcor Championship)   
  
JR: This a handecap punshment Mach for Test.   
  
The King: So Alexander sent Scott Two Hotty to help RVD.   
  
JR: The bell ring what ament Face Cusher.   
  
The King: We all know this The Worm   
  
Crowd: W-O-R-M hut hut hut.   
  
Jr: HE conect the worm and Hear it is Five Star Prezs, 1-2-3.   
  
Bell: Ding Ding   
  
Lenda Garcera: Hears your winners Rob Vam Dam and Scottey Two Hotty.   
  
(BGM: RVD Music)   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
JR: Next mach up is the Womens Championship Fifi LaFume VS Sally Acorn   
  
(BGM: Sable)   
Lenada: From Acme Acers, Califonia weigh in at 212 pounds the Womens Champ Fifi Lafume   
  
Crowd: YAAAAA!   
  
(BGM: Snap)   
  
Corwd: Yaaa!   
  
Lenada: From Mobotorpis, Mobuis weigh in at 213 pounds Sally Acorn.  
  
JR: Sally go at it and supfelx Fifi, Fifi retalated with a DDT and a Super kick, Sally gab the hair.   
  
The King: Wow Sally and Fifi look prterey than before.   
  
JR: You beter wacthed it King because they belong to Sonic and Alexander, Sally is about to do the Sally Impolison (Body Splash) but Fifi move out of the way and Did the Fifi Driver (Lighting Driver) and Fifi got her 1,2,3 ding ding   
  
(BGM: Sable music)   
  
Lenada: Your winner is and Stil the Womens Champ Fifi Lafume.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
Fifi helps Sally up and sake her hand.   
  
Crowd: Yaaaa!   
  
JR: UP next it for IWCF US/Europine Championship Dragon Hawn VS Talls.   
  
(BGM: Talls Music)   
  
Lenada: From Mobotorpis, Mobuis Weigh in at 217 pounds Talls.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
(BGM: Latino Heat)   
  
Lenda: From Flint, Michigan weigh in at 223 pounds with Miss Dragon the ICWF US/Europen Champion Dragon Hawn   
  
Crowd: YAAA!   
  
The Dragon Slame, Mobuis Backbarker, Dragon Flip, Tails Slapsh, Fast Dargon Kick, Talis Drop, 1-2 But Dargon kick out now Dragon Revers DDT 1-2-3   
  
Ding Ding   
  
Lenda; Winner and still US/Europien Champion Dargon Hawn   
  
Crowd: Yaaaa!   
  
JR. Now The Main event The INCWF World Championship Belt Raymon Cowre VS Colley Dogstar   
  
Sing apers (INCWF World Championship Belt)   
  
(BGM: Come out and Play)   
  
Lenda: Now The Changer from St. Louis, Missouri Weighing in 220 pounds Colley Dogstar.   
  
Crowd: Yaaaa!   
  
Fireworks: Boom! Boom! Boom!   
(BGM: Raymon Cowres Music[verson of Spike Dudley music])   
Lenda: Now from Flint, Michigan Weighing at 221 pounds He is the 31 time INCWF World Hevieweight Champion of the World   
Raymon Cowre.   
  
Crowd; Yaaa!   
Ding Ding   
  
Tie up, Suleplex, Body Slame, Closeline, hip tos out of the ring, Air-Colley, But Raymon move out of the way, he is about to do the Cat   
  
Crowd: C-A-T   
  
airborn and conecxts, Colly got him in a jacknife powerbom but Raymon is hiting Colly on the head and did the hurcarana, he come the Wilrldwin, and he got it 1-2-3.   
  
Ding Ding   
  
Linda, The Winner and Stile INCWF World Champion Raymon Cowre.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!.   
  
Cowre. Shakes Colly hand and rase the up.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
JR: So long from Phoenix, Arizona   
  
The King: Good Night and Good Fight. 


End file.
